The Mermaid and the Dragon
by johnny.trifunov
Summary: What Happens when one the Greatest Dragons of Middle Earth meets the littlest mermaid under the sea? Comedy and Drama. Dramedy woohoo basically Smaug is having fun ruling as king under the mountain until he gets killed or so he thought and gets turned into a human where he meets a mermaid with Red Hair! Hope ya'll like this is my first fanfic! T for language and romance!
1. Chapter 0- Iam Fire Iam in the Sand? Huh

_**The Mermaid and the Dragon.**_

A great thunderous roar shook The Lonely Mountain "AHH REVENGE! REVENGE! I SHALL SHOW YOU REVENGE!". Shouted Smaug one of the last great Dragons of Middle Earth to take his vengeance upon the men of Lake Town. He flew up into the air and fell back down again to shake the molten gold that the dwarves had tried to drown him in which in fact had only made him very angry (note to self after killing those filthy men and dwarves make a Gold Dragon Statuette). Then as he rose back into the air with his thunderous wings he proclaimed "I am Fire...I am Death" and with that he flew towards the men of Lake Town ready to wreak his vengeance.

Smaug felt a sick sort of glee as heard the townsfolk flee in terror from him once he burned this town to its very core, he would go about killing every last of those filthy little dwarves hiding in his mountain. He unleashed his fire upon the buildings and the lake shined and burned with his hellfire "Flee! Flee while you still can save yourselves from me!" he then made a dive at the lake picking up men and dropping them on blazing buildings, Smaug let out a twisted chuckle as he saw men women and children all trying to swim in the icy water just to escape his wrath.

Smaug then felt a very odd sensation hit his armor and noticed the bell tower there was a lone bowman who was challenging him. The great dragon had to admire this lone man even though he was a fool for standing up to him and would get eaten (Smaug was feeling a might peckish). This miserable human fired his last shot Smaug piped up "Oh that is not good running out of arrows when you have to slay a dragon,what are you going to do now..BOWMAN"? Smaug then noticed a smaller human standing with the bowman and he again inquired "Is that your son? You cannot save him, Bowman He will BURN!" As he slowly inched forward ready to make a meal out of these two foolish humans he heard something whisk into his chest.

The great dragon then felt a great pain in his chest he let a small burst of flame as this black arrow had pierced his very heart. Smaug was panicking and he flew up in the air flapping his wings in terror like an injured bird letting out a great bursts of flame and a cry of pain. Then as this great husk of body came barreling down toward the earth Smaug's lifeless corpse shook the very mountainside when it collided with the lake and its master. To the free peoples of Middle Earth Smaug the Great was dead...or so they thought.

Smaug's smelt a peculiar smell as he lay unconscious on a beach "By the Eldar what is that smell" he muttered as he finally awoke. It smelled like rotten fish and to his surprise he awoke on a beach with him smelling like said rotten fish. Everything was groggy his vision, his hearing, his speech and even his arms. ARMS? he thought to himself wait i have wings, not arms he looked down and saw that he had feet human feet and legs, at first he was confused then he looked down and yelped in terror. No this was some bad dream that is right a bad dream; he was still sleeping in his treasure horde after he ate all the humans, the dwarves and the filthy little barrel rider. Thinking very fast he remembered what his father Ancalagon told him "Son if you ever have a dream were you think you are human punch yourself in the face".

With this great piece of advice Smaug punched himself in the face and instead of waking up it ended up knocking him on the sand right on his butt. He reached for the sky and shouted "NO! anything but this i dont want to be a human, I was a king once, now I'm a filthy little human please let me rule the Lonely Mountain" He then heard a giggle coming from the water Smaug would not take this anymore he would destroy this giggle and its owner. Hiding behind a huge rock and laughing at this funny human was Ariel a little mermaid  
"Who are you and why do you laugh at me?"

"I'm Ariel, I'm laughing at you because you are the funniest human i have ever seen. Also what is a Lonely Mountain?"

" I am no human you, I am a Dragon and i will eat you!" with that Smaug still not believing he was a human let out of his chest a big gasp of air instead of his trademark fire breath and he continued until he was out of breath. This caused Ariel to burst with laughter and Smaug would have no more of it so he charged into the water now this spooked Ariel to jump from her rock, she then charged him and whacked him with her tail. Smaug was knocked back onto the beach and he looked at her in shock for there before him was Girl with piercing blue eyes, fair pale skin, hair the color of flame, however instead of legs their was a huge emerald tail coming out of the water. Upon seeing this Smaug the Chiefest and Greatest of Calamities fainted!


	2. Chapter 1- The Mermaid

Chapter 1- The Mermaid

Miles below in the city of Atlantica a very curious and stubborn mermaid was waking up from a harrowing night. After all her sisters went to sleep she had trouble sleeping. When she was fast asleep she had the most horrible dream. In her dream she saw a lake full of those human things that they live in...Houses! but they were burning she often heard of fire and wondered how and why does it burn? As she saw these houses burn she also saw humans running in terror from what looked like one of those Dinosaurs but it had a long neck, evil eyes and wings now she saw a lot of dinosaurs with wings but never anything like that it seemed to have the neck of a sea snake, the mouth and head of a T Rex, wings like one of those flying dinosaurs and what was even crazier she heard it talk and heard it say "Is that your son Bowman? you can't save him he will burn!"She could feel that thing was pure evil and then it let a burst of fire from its mouth.

When she woke up she was shaken to the bone and had become very pale . That morning at breakfast(which was kelp eggs and jam) Ariel's sisters had noticed her strange behavior usually she was wolfing down her food and then rushing off to have an adventure and then get yelled at by King Triton but today she was barley touching her plate so Arista piped up

"Ariel are you all right sweetie?"

"I'm fine Arista" she said non convincingly

Are you sure? you dont look fine in fact you look rather sick do you need to see a doctor or maybe not-  
"IM FINE!" she yelled

"Ariel your sister is only trying to help please dont yell at her" Triton said in a calm but stern voice

"Oh just leave me alone! please!" with that she swam back to her room and locked her door too afraid of what had happened in her dream

"Ariel? are you in there is everything all right?"

"No I'm not fine daddy, I had a bad dream like a really really bad dream"

"Do you want to talk about it sweetheart, you know you can come to me with any problems you may have"

"Sure... promise not to get mad"

"I promise" he said very convincingly  
With that she unlocked her door to let her father and ruler of the merfolk in and as he sat down on her bed she began to tell him all about her dream, the affect it had on her. It was why she was in a sour mood this morning and at the end of it all the King was not mad (which is a big change considering) he was rather worried about his little girl's nightmare.

"Well sweetie dont worry it cannot hurt you, Dragons are the stuff of Legend they are not real".

He gave his little girl a reassuring smile

"Daddy how do you know about these dragons " she inquired seeing how as her father never once showed in interest in the human world in fact he hated human things

"Oh well when i was a wee mer lad, my grandfather King Neptune used to tell me stories of all the legendary creatures that lived here once in the sea. From the Giant Megladon Sharks to the Giant Crocodiles that could swallow a whole whale, the creature that fascinated me as child was always the Great Sea Dragons, for it was said about these great serpents is that they were the first creatures of the oceans and they are in fact the cause of all life in the ocean. Everything from Blue Whales to smallest minnows even us the merfolk came from these extraordinary creatures. The humans had another name for these creatures however Leviathan, It was said that they could take flight up above in the sky if they so choose"

Ariel just sat and wondered at how these creatures were possible and if so then why weren't any of their bones found?

As Triton continued " However when those barbarians arrived on land it was said that they hunted the great sea dragons to near extinction so they fled this plane of existence and are said await the merfolk to guide them into the afterlife"

Ariel felt sad after this story and wondered why the humans would hunt down these glorious creatures. "I will be honest Ariel i do not know why you had this dream but know this it is only a dream and dreams cannot hurt you" He then gave his Daughter a Hug and Kiss on the forehead and said " Now quit moping and go out and have an adventure" Ariel's Face lit up with glee as she heard her father say that "Ah ah ah just no adventures to the surface please" he sighed "Yes Daddy" she gave her mischievous giggle and swam off to find flounder.

**(Guys and Gals please let me know if its awesome or if it stinks in the reviews i hope you have fun reading this) **


	3. Chapter 2- Stranger Things have happend

Chapter 2 : Stranger things have happened

Ariel was feeling very adventurous despite her dream and her talk with her father really helped out a lot. She decided to take Flounder out swimming for cool human things and go on adventures looking in human ships for treasure. "Come on Flounder last one to the Jolly Roger is a rotten sea slug" she said while swimming along in the clear warm blue water with a little yellow and blue fish in tow

"Ariel?! why do we have to go near that ship? its full of sharks and other nasty things that like to eat things like me".

She gave her friend of nearly 8 years a roll of the eyes and said "Oh you are such a little guppy"

"I am not I just dont like big fish with teeth"soon they arrived at their destination and lo what a sight this ship wreck was It was rotted, covered with decay and it would fall apart at any moment. Only the foolhardy would explore this infamous ship famed for its wicked past and being the toughest vessel to roam the Ocean. Merperson from all over knew that this fearsome vessel was the home of the dread pirate, Captain James Tiberius Hook the most vile person to ever set sail the Seven Seas. He gained a reputation for hunting down Merfolk, forcing them under extreme torture to reveal hidden caches of gold, jewels and magic objects as too increase his power. Many merfolk died at his hands caused by the horrific things so immense that King Triton's father Poseidon had to act.

It was fearsome battle with many lives lost and it ended with Poseidon and Hook dueling to the death upon the deck of the ship as the king and captain fought the seas themselves shook with anger and with one fatal blow the mad captain mortally wounded the good king and as the king lay dying awaiting the final blow, Triton barley a lad of 16 took his father's Trident and blasted it at the captain eviscerating him on the spot and also sinking the ship. The ship and its captain which had caused the merfolk so much pain was no more, however the victory was bittersweet as Poseidon lay dying from his wounds he called his daughter and son to his side in order for him to divide his kingdom Ursula Fairest of the Sea Sorceresses received her fathers nautilus shell necklace and therefore would rule half the ocean. Triton was given the crown and the trident so that he would rule as king of the Merfolk and the other half of the Ocean was his to govern.

Of course Ariel did not know any of this except about her Aunt Ursula being banished for abuse of power all she saw was a really neat looking ship with all sorts of cool treasures. All of that vanished however when she saw something hit the water really fast and hard it was a human?! she could not believe it was a human this far underneath the ocean but then she remembered humans can't breathe underwater so as fast as she could she carried this strange looking human to the shore and set him down upon the beach where she studied everything about him he had long black hair, a beard like her dads but much shorter and much darker so really nothing like her dad's.

His eyes gave her a little yelp as she opened them they looked almost serpent like. she saw he had glowing red eyes and she had never seen anyone save for some sharks with those kind of eyes. He shared the same teeth like a shark although he had less of them and weren't as big . He started to stir and wake so she dived back into the water to hide from this human. So she swam to her thinking rock to observe this strange looking human and she was intrigued. At first he looked confused then scared and freaked out like Flounder whenever he got in trouble with daddy. She saw him then hit himself in face and fall on his fins and she could not contain herself any longer and let out a giggle. He then stomped towards her thinking rock and said "Who are you and why do you laugh at me?"

"I'm Ariel and i'm laughing at you because you are the funniest human i have ever seen also what is a Lonely Mountain?" she said hardly able to keep from laughing

" I am no human I am a Dragon and i will eat you! he then made a big funny face with his mouth as he tried to breath on her when he finally out of air she was laughed so hard that she fell from her thinking rock. She then saw this crazy human make a mad dash for her with that she wacked him with her tail and he fell back into the water and as he gazed at her in wide eyed confusion he fainted. She gave out a sigh and was about to help him back onto the beach again when she heard another human approaching and it said  
"Ruff Ruff Ruff"  
With that she dived back into the water and away from sight as she saw a four fined white and grey human start to lick the other human on the face ewww humans are weird.


	4. Lair of a Witch and Palace of a Prince

The Lair of the Sea Witch and the Palace of a Prince

Not far away two moray eels were quietly stalking the little mermaid, Flotsam and Jestam are their names and they serve Ariel's aunt The one the only URSULA! "How very curious" a slithery yet soothing voice muttered, "There is something different about that human very much indeed" She knew that much. "Flotsam my dear I want you to do your mommy a favor, keep an eye on that human would you, I feel that he and the little mermaid may be the key to Triton's undoing and my ascension"

Flotsam let a low chuckle "Of course my mistress"  
"Jetsam poopise woopise make sure you keep an eye on Tritons youngest"  
"your bidding is my command" Jetsam muttered

With that the two eels split up, to follow their new charges and report anything everything to their mistress. Back on the beach Smaug smelled yet another rank odor except this time it was not him, in fact it was a very grey and white English Sheepdog. Now Smaug hated humans very much, he hated dogs even more "Oh bloody Nora what now, get away from me slobbering mangy mongrel" with that he jumped up to the ground and tried to intimidate the dog, which did not help rather it kept on wanting to play. "Shoo shoo you mangy beast" ironic coming from a dragon, then Smaug heard a voice shout  
"Max? Max where are you boy"

Max ran to a human with a very calm and humble demeanor you would never think he was a prince, of course Smaug thought of all humans the same way he thought they were lunch and nothing more.  
"Quiet max what has gotten into you" the tall human said when saw this scruffy ragged looking man standing on the beach looking quite disheveled "Oh hello, are you all right sir"

Smaug was taken a bit back by this seeing how as the last human he faced killed him but he was not without manners " Well I seem to be wet, smell like seaweed " he hesitated thinking about how he got here "All I remember the world around shrouding into darkness and then I woke up on this beach" he omitted seeing the mermaid because this man would think he is nuts.

"Gee sounds like a pretty bad shipwreck, well thank God you made it out alive, my name is Eric by the way, what is yours if may ask?"  
Smaug had too think fast he couldn't give this Eric fellow his true name because there is a power in names and he would not give him such power, instantly he thought of a perfect name a name that would surely fool this mortal into believing its true "Ste..Ste..Steven" he said quickly.

Eric gave "Steven" an odd look but then said "Well it is a pleasure to meet you Steven come on let me take you the palace and you can get the smell of seaweed off you."

"Steven" said, "Palace? are you the king of this land"

"What heavens no, just the prince of Puerto San Judas, I cannot become king till I find a princess"

"I see, none of the females have caught your eye"

"No not really, they are either too spoiled and complain about how the salt air interferes with their makeup or they are pretty on the outside but have ugly hearts. I want to find a girl who was born for sailing the sea who loves it, who understands what it means to have good strong wind blow the mainsail, who can appreciate adventure and not knowing what is out there in big wide blue."

Smaug listened and though he hated all humans, he felt a warm feeling when listening to this young man's hopes and dreams and found himself saying, "I'm sure she is out there for you Eric, you must give these things time lightning only strikes once in the same place."

Eric smiled and nodded "Thank you Steven, ah here we are" they arrived at huge castle built upon the Cliffside with one part in the ocean and the other on dry land. Smaug thought to himself "if I were a dragon this place would be nice to hoard all my gold, but I hate water so never mind". They reached the castle steps where a tall thin man was waiting for them

"Ah Eric it is delightful to see safe and back in the castle, oh who is this guest you bring with you?"

" Relax grim, This is Steven of... say where are you from?"

"Oh umm Lake-Town "

"Of Lake-Town, where is that?

"Far to the west past the ocean"

"Oh I see well it is a pleasure to meet you Steven of Lake-town" Grimbsy said with a low polite bow. "you must be famished come come our chef is making his specialty, stuffed crab".

With the promise of a good meal and warm bath Smaug settled in for the long haul hoping he could gain some wealth from this prince, figure out how he got here and find this fish lady this mermaid with the ruby hair. Little did he know that below in the ocean that Ursula the sea witch had plans for him, but first she would find a way to get to her little niece.


End file.
